A full heart, an even fuller stomach
by skyblxssom
Summary: AU: Sawada Tsunayoshi was just your average twenty-five year old. He lives alone, has a decently paying job and can cook up delicious dishes. This is the tale of how home cooked meals weaved his life with the lives of others. (In which even in a Flameless world, Tsuna is still the Sky that draws everyone into its embrace)
1. Karaage

**A/N:** Long time lurker, finally decided to take the plunge and try out at writing my hand in this series. This AU is based on various light novels that I've read. I have a particular fondness for kind, caring Tsuna, which is the characterization that I'm aiming for in this fic. I'm definitely still learning on how to write the characters, and I have an idea on where I'm going with this. I'm going for an episodic feel but in general, I'm just trying to see just how far I'm able to flex my creative juices.

 **Important notes:** Tsuna is twenty-five, while most of the cast is going to be in their teens. There will be no shipping sometime in the near future, for my aim is to explore family / friendship dynamics. I'd like to apologize in advance if the characters feel OOC, though I have my own interpretations to fit into this story.

With that out of the way, I hope you'll enjoy reading this!

* * *

 **Karaage** : Karaage is Japanese style fried chicken. It is a great appetizer for your drinks, kids (and adult) friendly dinner and also a perfect small dish for your lunch box.

* * *

It had become somewhat of a routine, these days. Tsuna would wake up at five in the morning, wash himself up before making himself a simple breakfast. He would turn on the news as he reheated leftover rice, listening to the voice of the anchorwoman while he broiled a piece of mackerel and roll up some eggs. With some miso soup to round it all off, he would enjoy his breakfast at the dining table.

After that, he would wash up the plates before getting ready to work. Tsuna slipped into his favorite hoodie and a pair of jeans, grabbed his messenger bag and once he confirmed that he didn't forget anything, he would leave his home.

Sometimes there was a bit of a change in his routine, mostly influenced by the weather. If it was a nice, sunny day, he'd take the usual route. Had it been raining, Tsuna would take a longer path to avoid the main roads. He didn't want to get drenched by a speeding car prior to work, after all.

The journey from his home to Uncle Kawahira's Bookstore took around twenty minutes. Tsuna worked with two other employees and Kawahira himself throughout the day, only taking a break during lunch hour and the occasional slow times. He was usually tasked in arranging the books, apparently having a keen eye and memory in remembering which titles belonged to which bookshelf.

Once the bookstore is closed for the day, Tsuna would return back home. Depending on what day it is, he might make a stop by the local supermarket to see what sort of deals that they have. If he felt particularly tired, he'd buy some discounted bento for dinner but for the most part, he like to put effort into making a home cooked meal.

Then at home, he'd cook up a simple dinner before taking a nice soak in the bath. Tsuna might spend the time prior to bed watching TV, catching up on some light reading or merely stare out at the night sky.

Tsuna's gaze flickered to the framed picture on the family altar. The room was dim but the light from the moon managed to reflect her smile, dazzling in its beauty.

He returned it with a smaller, sadder smile of his own. The house never quite felt the same after his mother's passing, but that was to be expected. Tsuna only had her throughout his life, who taught him everything that she knew—including her recipes.

Cooking was one of the ways that he could remember her by. Sawada Nana might have been an airhead at times but when it came to cooking, he firmly believed that very few people could top it. When he put on an apron and stand in the kitchen with her, it felt like those moments were the time he felt closest to her.

It ignited all the senses in its simplicity. The touch of her hands as she guided him on how to properly chop up a carrot. The sound of the pot bubbling away on the stove. The scent of cooked food wafting throughout their home. The sight of the plates prepared in front of them. The taste of a meal made from a mother's love, filling more than just his stomach.

No matter how he felt at the time, just eating her meals filled his heart with warmth—something that he hadn't experienced in a long while.

Did that make him pathetic? Maybe. It made sense that his world remained off kilter for quite some time after losing one of the constants in his life.

Tsuna stared at the moon for a while longer. That had been one of their things, too. During the nights where Tsuna had trouble sleeping, his mom would make them a mug of hot milk before they'd stare out at the night sky. Sometimes they could see stars as far as the eye can see. Then there were moments like this, where the moon dominated, enrapturing the attention of anyone who looked at it.

He wondered if his mom was looking at the same sight too. Maybe she had an even better view, up there.

His heart ached but the somber smile remained on his lips. Once he had his fill for the night, Tsuna retired to his bedroom, letting himself dream of gentle voices and a sense of longing for what had long passed.

* * *

Today should have been just like any other day. Wake up, get ready, go to work, get back home and then turn in for the night.

What Tsuna hadn't accounted for was the sprawled body just outside his home when he returned back from the supermarket. He blinked for a moment, the suddenness just about sinking in, before he gasped and rushed over.

The brunette kneeled down, one hand shaking the figure – which looked to be a young man. What happened? Were they hurt? Unwell? Did he have to call an ambulance?

Tsuna froze at the low groan. "Um, excuse me? Are you alright?"

"… gry…"

That sounded like a word? "Could you repeat that?"

The guy moaned, slowly lifting his head. Now Tsuna could see that he had striking green eyes, a sharp contrast to his silver hair. Is that a natural color, he idly thought.

"Hun…gry…" he uttered, followed closely by a very noticeable growl. The stranger's head dipped back down, leaving Tsuna to stare, perplexed by this turn of events.

So this guy was just hungry? To the point of collapsing? Tsuna sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It really didn't take long for him to come to a decision. Was it a smart choice? Probably not but it wasn't like he could turn away from this.

"Say, I was about to make some dinner. Do you want to join me?" Tsuna thought he might have to coerce him a little more, but the silverette suddenly pushed himself up on his elbows, looking up at Tsuna with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Really!?"

Um, now how could he say no to those eyes? "If you don't mind waiting for a bit…"

* * *

As Tsuna prepared the ingredients for dinner, he got to learn more about his impromptu guest. His name was Gokudera Hayato, half Japanese on his mother's side who came to Japan from Italy. Currently, he was pursuing a double major in engineering and mathematics, an extremely impressive feat in his own personal opinion since he was _sixteen_. He lived on his own, had a sister who he seemed reluctant to talk in more detail on and was in the middle of a busy project.

"Guess I just forgot to eat. I was on my way to the store to finally buy something but—" Tsuna wasn't able to see it from the kitchen, but he imagined the other was embarrassed. Had they knew one another, he might have chastised him on that poor decision. As it was, he merely added an extra cup of rice into the rice cooker.

Tsuna looked at the ingredients, thinking for a moment.

"I suppose… we can go with that." With a smile, he grabbed the packet of chicken meat and went to work.

Once upon a time, this dish had been something that he'd been afraid of making, because he didn't like the splotches of oil bursting during the frying process. Now, the scent of freshly made chicken karaage made his mouth water. From the corner of his eye, he could see Gokudera peeking in, no doubt drawn in by the tantalizing scent.

"Just wait a little while longer. It's almost done." Tsuna said with a soft laugh. He expertly took out the chicken, letting it rest atop some kitchen paper to absorb the extra oil. In the mean time, he made a quick bean sprout salad to go with the meal.

Soon, they had a complete meal spread out on the table. Rice, chicken karaage, salad and soup. Delicious and filling, perfect for a hungry high school student.

Gokudera swallowed heavily at the food laid out, feeling his stomach growl once more. He only just about offered his appreciation before digging in.

"This is… so damn good!"

"Language," Tsuna automatically responded, but he didn't really mind it, not when Gokudera was attacking his meal with such gusto. He ate his own dinner at a more sedate pace, quietly watching the teen until he finished with his first bowl of rice.

Gokudera looked conflicted. Tsuna merely chuckled and asked, "Do you want seconds?"

He looked surprised at the offer. "Is that fine?"

"I made too much rice, anyway. I would much prefer it be eaten fresh right now," Tsuna replied easily. It took a bit more assurance, but he refilled Gokudera's bowl and his guest resumed eating.

What he made was a simple dish, one that he'd cooked many times in the past but for some reason… it just tasted better, today. Tsuna did nothing special to the rice, and the batter that he used was the same as it always been…

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, who genuinely looked like he was enjoying his meal. How long has it been, since he last ate with someone at this table? It was always just him and his mom, back then. Even when they had guest over, Tsuna had been too shy to join them at the table. It was only after everything's been cleared that his mom would make them a meal to eat together.

What Tsuna liked the most was how happy his mom looked, when he managed to make something all by himself. He eyed Gokudera once more, his lips tugged into a small smile. He supposed that explained this feeling.

"Thank you for the meal. Bwah-!" Gokudera patted his stomach, looking immensely satisfied. "It's been a long while since I last ate such delicious food! Oh—let me help with the dishes. It's the least I could do for suddenly treating a stranger to dinner."

"Oh no, that's not necessary. You're a guest at my home, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said with a shake of his head. There had been a bit of a back and forth, with Gokudera being surprisingly insistent. In the end, Tsuna relented and let him dry up the dishes after he washed them.

"Say Gokudera-kun. You mentioned that you lived on your own. What do you normally eat?" Tsuna didn't question as to why he lived on his own. He mentioned having a sister before, so he assumed that at the very least, she's his guardian. This living arrangement wasn't necessarily uncommon, either.

"Ah—usually whatever's at the cafeteria, and whatever's cheapest at the store, I guess." Gokudera carefully rubbed one of the glasses. "Don't really have much time to do much of anything else."

Tsuna tried to imagine where he was at sixteen years old. He had plenty of time to indulge in hobbies, and he usually spent it on learning different recipes to cook. It was a little worrying that Gokudera was busy to the point of skipping regular meals.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you pursue a double major? Isn't one usually enough to get you by?"

It seemed that Tsuna had accidentally stepped on the proverbial landmine. The next thing he knew, he found himself bombarded by passionate explanations of UMAs—Unidentified Mysterious Animals.

"I'm sure they're out there somewhere! I just have to learn on how to make a machine to attract them!" Gokudera said, clenching his fist. Tsuna watched on in fond amusement. "It's my lifelong dream to study these beings! Just imagine—there might be a whole area where they live! I'll be the first person to discover them!"

It was rather endearing, hearing him talk so passionately. Gokudera might be a genius, but it seemed he was still an excitable kid at heart with dreams to fulfill. He definitely had his life planned out much better than Tsuna had at his age.

"Well, that being said, you won't be able to go far if you don't get proper nourishment and rest, no?" Tsuna rested his elbows on the table, supporting his chin atop his palms. That seemed to pull the wind right out of his sails.

"I—uh, I'm doing just fine. This was just a onetime thing, anyway," Gokudera replied, a hint of red creeping up his cheeks. Tsuna can't help but chuckle softly. Just like before, a thought came to mind. It was something that he should probably contemplate more on, given the implications that it would carry but—

The memory of Gokudera's expression as he ate his food flashed in his mind's eyes.

"Say Gokudera-kun, do you want to come by here and eat dinner again, sometime?" Tsuna asked, still smiling.

Gokudera sported a stunned look. "I—it's fine?"

Another soft chuckle. "Is that a question or an answer?" Tsuna didn't know why he was offering this, but it just felt right at the moment.

The teen looked like he was mulling over it, which Tsuna didn't blame him for. A sudden offer from a stranger you just met? Of course he'd be suspicious.

"If—if that's alright with you, I'll take you up on your offer!" After a stretch of hesitant silence, Gokudera gave his earnest reply. Tsuna beamed at that, feeling something warm curling in his chest.

After that, they went to exchange phone numbers.

("No need to call me Sawada-san. Just call me Tsuna."

"T-Tsuna-san, then.")

Since it was getting late, Tsuna had offered to walk him home, but Gokudera insisted that he'd be alright. It wasn't the first time he walked through the city alone at this time of night. A bit of a worrying thought, but Gokudera knew what he was doing.

Tsuna had, at the very least, accompanied him down the block before they parted ways. There was a bit of a spring to his step, a little hum beneath his breath. He couldn't quite place as to why he felt unusually giddy like this, but it was better than a feeling of dull emptiness that tend to creep up when he least expect it to.

Gokudera mentioned that he could spare some time to come here on Wednesdays, so there was something to look forward to in the coming week.

This spur-of-the-moment decision might come to bite him, but for the time being, Tsuna's mind was filled with recipes that he could make for dinner next Wednesday.

Up in the night sky, the stars twinkled.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading the first chapter! Now updates are going to be sporadic, since I'm a suffering college student but I'll try my best to update in a decent time frame. Once again, thank you for reading!


	2. Nanbanzuke

**A/N:** You can't imagine how pleasantly surprised I was to see the positive feedback on this! Thank you very much for showing interest in this writing project of mine! It really did put a smile on my lips to see your reviews!

I had some time and motivation so here's a new chapter for your enjoyment!

* * *

 **Nanbanzuke** : Nanbanzuke is marinated fried fish in vinegar sauce with vegetables. It is a deep-fried dish but because of the vinegar in the sauce, this has a rather refreshing flavor.

* * *

In the next couple of weeks, his days blurred by like how it usually does. Get up, go to work, get back home and sleep. Makoto, one of his coworkers, had commented that he looked unusually chirpy yesterday, but Tsuna waved it off with a soft laugh.

"I'm just how I usually am, Makoto-san. Now, how about lending me a hand in moving those boxes?" He didn't want to admit that his good mood had been attributed to Gokudera's visit yesterday. True to his word, the teen came to his home on Wednesday evening, looking a little shy yet eager.

While Tsuna had offered, it still came as a pleasant surprise to see him actually visiting. He brought a liveliness to the usual quiet nights, something that Tsuna had missed. While he could never get a greeting upon returning home, it did felt nice to greet Gokudera at the door.

That night, Tsuna made rice, vegetable soup instead of miso, a simple radish salad and teriyaki beef. Since he knew that he'd be having a guest for dinner, he had prepared ahead of time so by the time he actually got to cook the beef, he can be assured of its tenderness and flavor.

Just like their first time, Gokudera heartily ate his food. That warm feeling curled in his stomach like a content feline as he listened to the teen talk more on his project. He was about halfway done, needing more materials before he could move on to the next step. He also mentioned on how he was trying to make more effort in remembering to eat meals at a decent time.

Tsuna couldn't understand as to why he felt ridiculously proud for a brief moment. He didn't voice any of it out, merely giving Gokudera a pudding cup for dessert afterwards. They chatted some more as they washed the dishes before the teen went home for the night, having promised to come by again next Wednesday.

With that promise weighing at the back of his mind, Tsuna tried to decide on what sort of dish to do. During the two times he had cooked for Gokudera, the silverette pretty much eat anything on the plate. It looked like he preferred strong flavors, having liked the teriyaki beef a little more than the chicken karaage. Perhaps next week, he could work on a pork stew? Something to consider when he'd check what sort of deals were in store.

The brunette had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the half opened manhole cover. Just before an incident could occur, Tsuna blinked when he felt an arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him back.

"Woah there, you could've fell in or something!" A cheery voice told him. When the arm dropped, Tsuna turned around to see a young black haired teen. He didn't know how to put it, but it felt like he had seen that face before.

"Ah—" He looked down, finally spotting what could've been a nasty accident. Warmth flooded his cheeks. Oh dear, that was embarrassing to be so zoned out that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Tsuna dipped his body slightly. "Thank you so much for saving me. I wasn't looking where I was walking…"

The teen laughed, a sound that felt like a gentle afternoon shower. "That's fine! I'm just happy that you're alright." He adjusted his bag, and that was when Tsuna noticed the handle of a baseball bat peeking out from his back. Upon closer inspection, while he was wearing a relatively clean school uniform, his dirt dusted shoes told another story. Oh, so he played baseball?

"Well, that's all thanks to you." He flashed him a friendly smile. "While it is embarrassing, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Nice to meet you Tsuna-san!" Eh, straight for his first name? Well, it wasn't like he was too particular on it. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! My father owns the—"

"Ah! You're Yamamoto-san's son!" Tsuna blurted out, cutting off his introduction, furthering his embarrassment. "Sorry about that! It's just, I've ate at TakeSushi a few times before, and had talks with your dad. He did mention once that he had a son who plays baseball, but I didn't make the connection until you told me your name."

Just like his dad, Yamamoto had an easygoing air about him as he waved it off. "It's fine! I've been busy with baseball after school, so I haven't been able to help out my old man as often as I used to." He scratched his cheek. "But what a coincidence that you know him!"

"He makes some of the best sushi in town, and his prices are affordable. I can't say enough good things about it."

Yamamoto laughed at that. "I'm sure he'd appreciate to hear that! He works really hard to make good food!" At the mention of it, the teen's stomach suddenly growled, silencing them both.

"Whoops, guess I forgot to eat lunch earlier!" Tsuna wished he had his confidence to just laugh off everything. Though, he zeroed in on that particular comment, the gears in his mind churning. He hadn't eaten since lunch? Well, that wouldn't do in Tsuna's book.

"Say Yamamoto-kun… do you want to join me for dinner?" Tsuna felt comfortable with him, so it wasn't difficult to put out the offer. "Consider it as a way for me to repay you for saving me earlier."

"I was just there at the right place and time. You don't have to repay me or anything!"

"But I want to. I was about to make dinner anyway. It won't trouble me to prepare an extra serving. Besides—" Tsuna stifled a giggle at the sounds emitting from Yamamoto's stomach. "-it seemed your body says otherwise."

Yamamoto looked a little bashful at that, gripping at his stomach. A few seconds of silence passed before:

"Ah… well, I guess if you don't mind having me!"

* * *

After they entered his home, he instructed Yamamoto to wash up as Tsuna reviewed the ingredients that he had in the fridge. He wanted to make something filling and delicious for Yamamoto. Given that he was an athlete, something that both simulated the appetite and would give him the proper nutrients to help him grow would be ideal.

"Hmm… I think I still had some mackerel… right, let's go with that."

Whenever he cooked for himself, Tsuna only made two side dishes to accompany his rice and soup. With a hungry teenager though, he will increase it to three. He took out the mackerel fish from the fridge, as well as some leftover chicken.

The process of preparing the ingredients never failed to make him feel relaxed. Others might have their own stress relief methods, but for Tsuna, merely the act of slicing brought on a sense of calmness that eased the ache in his heart.

"Oooh… what are you making?" Yamamoto asked, having wandered into the kitchen to see what he was preparing.

"I'll be making nanbanzuke, stir fried chicken and a simple cucumber salad," he replied, not once taking his eyes away from making sizable fillets out of the mackerel. The marinated fish should help stimulate the appetite, with the stir fry giving him the protein to supplement. Rounding it off with some crunchy cucumbers for a texture contrast, Tsuna felt quite confident that this would be a hit.

After salting the fillet, he left it aside as he worked on julienning the carrots. He set that aside with the thinly sliced green onions before moving onto the stir fry ingredients.

"Nanbanzuke…" Tsuna might have imagined it, but he swore he heard Yamamoto swallow audibly. "Wow, I'm really looking forward to this!"

Just hearing the eagerness in his voice made Tsuna smile. Having someone wait for his meals…

" _Mama! I told you that I'm almost done! No peeking!"_

 _A giggle. "I'm sorry Tsu-kun. I'm just really looking forward to it."_

He continued to chop the chicken into small bites, letting the memory wash over him like a summer breeze. Soon, the sound of the mackerel lightly frying in the oil filled the kitchen. In another pot, he had the sauce bubbling away. Tsuna had long since mastered the ability to multitask in the kitchen, so he had no trouble starting up the stir-fry immediately after the sauce came to a boil and he removed the pot from the heat.

Unaware, Yamamoto-kun was watching him. He marveled at the way his hands moved so seamlessly from one thing to the next. It was like watching his old man preparing sushi, only there was an elegance to Tsuna's movements that was mesmerizing. Perhaps it was the additional stimulant to the senses that gave him this impression but for now, he had no problem just watching him dance in his element.

Tsuna threw in the shallots and garlic, then the pieces of chicken. He added in the vegetables at the end to maintain its crunchiness before coating all of it in a light splashing of sweet soy sauce. He tasted a piece of chicken, smiling at the taste. He finished up the side dishes with the simple cucumber salad.

"Yamamoto-kun, could you please grab the plates from the counter?" The teenager did just that and soon, they had a nice spread on the table. Tsuna placed a small platter that had a dollop of mustard in front of Yamamoto's bowl.

"You can add that, if you want to make the stir fry a bit spicier," he suggested. With a prayer, they dug into their meal.

"Woah~ this is really tasty!" Yamamoto commented after pairing a piece of the mackerel with his rice. "I really like the sauce you used!"

Tsuna simply smiled as he ate a bit of the stir fry. "It's not that hard to make. Soy sauce, sugar, mirin—those three can help you make a solid base for most sauces. With the mackerel tossed in with the vinegar before the sauce, there's also a taste of sourness, right?"

Yamamoto shoveled in a few more mouthfuls of rice. "There is! It's just like a _bwaah_ explosion of umami! Kinda like baseball, there's a bit of a _pheww_ feeling and then _boom!_ It's a homerun!"

The brunette laughed softly at that explanation. He might have not fully understand but Tsuna understood that it was his earnest way of describing how he felt.

"Well, I'm glad that you liked it, Yamamoto-kun. I was hoping that this would be a familiar taste to you…"

The youth paused at that, blinking at Tsuna's words. "Eh? What do you mean by that?"

He chewed thoughtfully, mentally arranging his words. "It might have been presumptuous but Yamamoto-kun lives in a sushi restaurant, right? I imagined that you would have eaten a lot of sushi, so when it comes to fish, you might like the taste of something a bit sour pairing with it, because sushi rice is often mixed with a little vinegar, right?"

A stretch of silence descended briefly, making Tsuna feel a bit nervous. Was that a bit too forward of him? Did he make Yamamoto uncomfortable?

"Wow… you guessed all of that? You're pretty awesome, you know that Tsuna-san?" Yamamato finally spoke up, flashing him a wide smile that eased his nerves and made his cheeks warm up a little.

"Well—thank you, Yamamoto-kun," he replied bashfully, tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear. He resumed his meal, pausing once to refill Yamamoto's bowl. Just like the other day with Gokudera, the food tasted better. It was a quick, simple preparation and he knew that if he had more time, the mackerel would have marinated even longer. There were plenty of ways to tweak the recipe to make it even tastier.

And yet, with what he prepared, it tasted better than he remembered in a long while. Seeing Yamamoto eat so heartily whilst he chatted up a storm… was that the special ingredient, he wondered?

Nonetheless, dinner came to an end. Yamamoto had insisted on helping him wash up. Knowing the song and dance after his first refusal was met with resistance, he let him dry up dishes. Tsuna imagined the way he handled them was similar to how he handled a baseball—firm yet gentle.

They talked a little while longer, mostly on how Yamamoto's team was working hard to qualify for the spring tournament. It wasn't surprising that his dream would be to step on the Koshien field one day.

"Everyone expects a lot from me, so I have to do my best to not let them down!" Yamamoto exclaimed as his hands carefully wiped one of the plates. Tsuna eyed him for a moment. He was smiling as he said that, but for some reason, it felt like it didn't quite reached his eyes.

"Well… you can certainly give it your all, but don't overdo it, alright?" Tsuna piped up after awhile. He wiped his hands with a kitchen towel, then turned to face the silent teen.

"I can tell from your hands that you worked really hard." At that, Yamamoto looked at his hand. True, they were rough and calloused from the hundreds of hours that he spent holding the ball but it was surprising that Tsuna was capable of telling from a glance.

"And while that's admirable, there is such a thing as working _too_ hard…" Tsuna fell strangely silent, expression pained for a split second before he offered Yamamoto a small smile. "I'm confident that you'll go far Yamamoto-kun, but don't forget that life is precious…"

Tsuna suddenly realized how preachy he sounded. "Ah—I apologize for that. I didn't mean to put down your effort," he apologized, giving a slight bow.

"No, no. It's alright, Tsuna-san." Straightening, he saw Yamamoto flashing him a grin, scratching his cheek. "I understand. Thank you for the advice. I'll try not to overdo it."

Hearing that, he felt more relieved than he expected. "Thank you, Yamamoto-kun."

With that, they continued with their task until all of the dishes have been stored away. Glancing at the clock, they realized that it was getting pretty late. Just like the other day, he offered to walk Yamamoto back to his home, but the teen politely refused.

"It's fine, Tsuna-san! I usually come home late because of practice, anyway."

Oh, if he often returned around this time, he wondered what sort of meal would await him. His dad was a sushi chef but surely that wasn't the only thing he ate, was it?

A thought crossed his mind, one that he didn't take long to make a decision on. It didn't feel odd, and it should have but—

The expression of someone genuinely enjoying his cooking… Tsuna wanted to see more of it.

"Say Yamamoto-kun, if you're finishing up late, and if you'd want… I can cook dinner for you." The offer came out smoother, a lot more confident. Yamamoto seemed surprised, blinking.

"Eh? Are you sure?"

He hoped his smile showcased his intention well enough. "I'm sure."

Unlike Gokudera, the teen decided right away. "If that's the case, I'd love to!"

Tsuna went through the process of adding another contact to his phone list, so new after the last one. He accompanied Yamamoto down the block until he disappeared around a corner with a wave.

He watched the empty street for a while longer before returning back home. While some memories resurfaced and struck a stake through his heart, it felt like it wasn't pressing on him as it used to. He could still feel it, but it was dulled. Or more specifically, buffered by the good feelings that he got all evening.

While the pain probably won't ever go away, he was able to make it more manageable. Focus on the good rather than the bad.

Tsuna breathed in the cool night air. He did this several times until he felt better.

Right, focus on the future. Yamamoto mentioned that he could swing by on Friday evenings or if he managed to finish up early. Tsuna had given him the instruction to text him a day before if he wanted to drop by. This way, he'd have even more time to prepare Yamamoto a better dish.

Just the mental image of seeing him eat his food with gusto tugged a smile to his lips. Dare he say it, he was getting a little excited for next week. He'd be having two guests over—people that he could share his mom's cooking to.

Only the stars witnessed his soft smile tonight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yamamoto is one of my favorites, so it wasn't too difficult to write his chapter. I want to say this would be the same with the rest of the cast, but that'd be wishful thinking on my end! I have started on the next chapter, but I'm not sure the direction I'm taking that in just yet but it involves my next favorite character behind Tsuna! Hopefully it would come as easy-ish as this one!

Thank you for reading, and I hope if you have the time, to drop a review on what you think! It's inspiring for me to see that my writing pieces are enjoyable to others, since English isn't my first language. It makes me even more determined to practice on writing through something that I love!


	3. Spaghetti Napolitan

**A/N** : Ahhh thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback! It truly inspires me to see that there are a lot of people who enjoys this story, even going so far as to leave a review in a different language! This chapter involves one of my all time favorite character, and you'll probably see more of him in future chapters cause I'm a sucker for his interaction with Tsuna.

Regardless, here's the next installment! I hope it's an enjoyable read!

* * *

 **Spaghetti Napolitan** : Spaghetti Napolitan sounds like Italian food from its name, but it is a very much a beloved Japanese dish. Spaghetti Napolitan is spaghetti pan-fried with onion and bell pepper and seasoned with ketchup

* * *

With two teens to feed weekly, Tsuna made an effort to keep his pantry relatively stocked close to the days where they'd usually come. Prior to this arrangement, he often bought the bare minimum, enough to keep him fed for a few days before resupplying. There was just no point in buying a lot since he was only cooking for himself.

But now Tsuna found himself going out to the supermarket a little more often. He even went to different shops to see what they had for sale. It was a further walk than his usual place but he kept himself occupied during the journey by imagining what sort of recipe he could incorporate the particular ingredients into.

It had been quite a while since he last felt enjoyment in shopping like this. To really stop and think on what he could buy, to talk with the grocers and vendors on their recommendations, to slow down and see the bountiful harvest around him. Nanimori truly was blessed with fresh, locally sourced ingredients.

Last week he had fully utilized spring vegetables like shiitake mushrooms and potatoes in various side dishes, with this trend continuing until the seasons shift. There really was nothing like using seasonal fare to cook with, especially when they get such a hit with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Today was one of his half work days, so Tsuna decided to swing by the local grocer mart and see if there would be anything that catches his interest. He walked down the street, checking out their wares. The strawberries looked red and plump, while the turbot by the wet market looked fresh. In the end, Tsuna didn't end up buying anything today, but the scouting has helped him think of a dish to make for Yamamoto's next visit. To ensure its freshness, he'll buy it the day before.

With nothing else to do, Tsuna made his way back home. The weather was pleasant enough that he could walk at a leisurely pace without feeling like he was being baked under the sun. Since it was still afternoon, the streets upon entering his neighborhood was devoid of any people. It usually had more traffic closer to the evening, when kids returned from school and adults finished up their work for the day.

Entering his street, Tsuna did see a dog wandering up and down, seemingly sniffing the air for something. He used to be quite terrified of dogs as a kid but after having spent many hours with a friendly Shiba Inu one of his neighbors used to look after years ago, he was generally alright with them now. The bigger dog breeds still made him nervous, but as long as they didn't suddenly run up to him, he'd be fine.

When Tsuna reached his front gate, he noticed that it was slightly ajar. A frown briefly pulled at his lips. He swore that he had closed it prior to going to work this morning. Had he just forgotten about it?

He entered, closing the gate behind him. Tsuna would have went straight to the door, but from the corner of his eye, he spotted something. Amidst the bushes near the back yard, there was something black peeking out from the shrubbery.

His heart suddenly beat a little faster. Was there someone in his yard right now? The reason behind the gate being opened? Tsuna swallowed, his eyes flickering to find something he could use to defend himself with. A logical approach would be to call for help, but he wanted to make sure first. Maybe there was a reason someone was hiding in his bushes?

The brunette found the broom he used to sweep up leaves. Holding it with both hands, he slowly inched forward, trying to keep himself close to the walls. If they did turn out to be dangerous, he believed in his ability to jump over it and yell for help.

Tsuna cautiously peeked over when he was close enough, hoping to get a good look. He didn't know what he expected but seeing a trembling teenager wasn't exactly on his list.

"Ah—" That had the teen snapped up, allowing Tsuna to see a head of shaggy black hair and electric green eyes. He yelped, scrambling to his feet with his arms raised.

"I'm sorry please don't hit me! I was just walking and accidentally stepped on a dog's tail and it started to chase me! I just entered your yard without thinking- I'm sorry!" The words just rushed out of him. Tsuna had a bit of trouble keeping up but caught the gist of it. He immediately placed the broom down, raising his own hands in a placating manner.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hit you, okay?" He spoke in what he hoped was a gentle tone. The kid eyed him warily, though he did lower his arms.

"I think I know the dog you were talking about. I saw it wandering out on the street." At that mention, Tsuna saw him paled, gaze flickering out on the streets.

Well then, this took a turn. Tsuna imagined he'd have to face some sort of thief, but now he just had a scared teenager on his hands.

"If you don't want to head out just yet… you can come inside, if you want to."

Distrustful green eyes bore into him. Tsuna gave another wave of his hands, hoping that his smile looked comforting. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to offer you a place to hide for a bit until the dog leaves." His smile widened. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I promise that I'm not a serial killer."

That was a poor attempt at lightening the mood, but it did get him a soft snort. "That could be a trick for all I know." A pause. "I'm Lambo."

Lambo? Now wasn't that an unusual name? "It's nice to meet you, Lambo-kun." Tsuna took a step back, and gestured at the door. "Well, if you want to come inside, be my guest."

The teen cast another glance at the street, looking like he'd refuse but then they heard faint barking coming from down the street. Lambo quickly nodded his head, stepping out from the bush he'd been hiding himself in. It was a little damaged but nothing that Tsuna couldn't fix. With that, he went to unlock the door and went inside.

Lambo shuffled soon after, his hand tightly gripping on the strap as he made a general sweep of the hallway. Tsuna doesn't blame him for being cautious. Unlike Gokudera and Yamamoto, he didn't just go with the flow. He imagined the residual uneasiness of being chased by a dog didn't help much in the relaxing department, so he thought on what he could do to help ease his nerves.

Hmm… food was always a good ice breaker, but he offering food right off the bat felt awkward–-

A telltale growl suddenly reached his ears, and he turned around to see Lambo wrapping his arms around his stomach, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Stupid stomach…" he grumbled and Tsuna tried not to chuckle at that. It seemed like any other teenage boy, their stomach remained the most honest. This wasn't an opportunity that Tsuna would let slip past.

"It's almost time for lunch. Do you want to join me, Lambo-kun?" It slipped easily through his lips, the words as sweet as his smile.

The teen seemed stunned at the sudden offer, his expression almost mirroring Gokudera and Yamamoto. Now Tsuna wouldn't have pushed if Lambo still didn't want to, but something told him – like a gentle whisper, an intuition peeking out from the back of his mind – that he knew what his answer would be.

"Um… I don't mind if you're okay with it…" Lambo replied slowly. When he looked up, he felt like he made the right decision upon seeing Tsuna's blinding smile.

* * *

While Lambo took a seat on one of the chairs, Tsuna took stock of his inventory. While he would have naturally went for the rice, for some reason, his gaze just so happened to see the packet of spaghetti sitting near the back of the cupboard. He reached out for it, feeling the weight of the pack in his hand.

Tsuna stared at the spaghetti, a faint memory flashing to the front of his mind.

 _"Mama! Whatssat?" He pointed a chubby finger at a sign that showed noodles with some sort of red sauce on it._

 _Keeping a tight hold on his son, Nana made a quick glance over. "Ah, that's called spaghetti napolitan Tsu-kun! It's like ramen but instead of soup, you pour a tasty sauce on top of the noodles!"_

 _"Oooh…" Tsuna tugged at her sleeve. "Mama! Can Mama make that?"_

 _Nana beamed at him. "Of course Mama can! Tsu-kun wants to learn to?" At his enthusiastic nod, she changed direction. "Yosh! Then let's go to the supermarket! For spaghetti!"_

 _Tsuna raised his little fist. "Yay!"_

He could never quite forget the first time he tasted his mom's spaghetti napolitan. The vegetables and meat worked perfectly with the tantalizingly sweet and sour tomato sauce. Tsuna remembered making quite a mess at the table, since he didn't have the dexterity to properly twirl the spaghetti with his fork. His mother would laugh before she leaned in to wipe the sauce smeared all around his lips.

She said he was a messy eater, but he chimed back that her food just tasted so good he just had to eat it quickly. A flatterer, she had called him but merely wiped his mouth clean once again when he continued to slurp up the spaghetti.

With his mind made up, Tsuna went to grab the other ingredients. He prioritized the ones needed to make the sauce, namely garlic, onions, tomato puree and ketchup. He had half a can of puree left, but the ketchup can easily cover for that. To fortify the sauce, he'll be adding in mushrooms, bell peppers and sausage wieners.

Pleased that he had everything that he needed, Tsuna set to work on preparing the ingredients first. Beforehand, he filled a bowl with water, then placed a few ice cubes in there. Lambo watched in confusion when he placed the raw onion into the bowl.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Hm?" Brown eyes flickered to the bowl. "Ah, it's because if you shock the onion in cold water first, it reduces the chances of you getting weepy eyed when you chop it up. A little tip in the kitchen," Tsuna replied easily, giving a little wink at Lambo before slicing up the vegetables.

He placed the chopped up ingredients into small separate bowls, then fished out the onion. He easily peeled off the skin before he finely chopped it up. "Keep your fingers curled, and don't chop off the root just yet. It'll help keep the onion whole as you slowly run the knife through the layers, as well further minimizing the chances of irritating your eyes."

Lambo might not find this interesting, but Tsuna just felt like giving these little instructions. Those were the tips his mother taught him, so in a way, he was passing on her teachings. Just little ways to keep her memory alive, he liked to believe.

Prepped and ready to go, Tsuna expertly went about the process of making one of his favorite spaghetti dishes. He personally like adding seaweed and mentaiko, but he figured that would be too odd of a flavor for the foreign student. Lambo never mentioned it, but with a name like his and the slight accent to his Japanese, he assumed that was the case.

Making this was like a game of wits. He wanted the spaghetti to be al-dente and the sauce to be ready just as it was done. That meant he'd start on the sauce first and about halfway through, he'd add in the spaghetti into the pot. Then it was a race to finish up without letting any of the components overcooked.

Well, he had plenty of practice. Tsuna poured a bit of oil in the pan after it heated up before it was show time.

The shaggy haired teen rested his head atop his arms, watching in quiet awe at how smoothly his host prepared the dish. Lambo was no stranger to pasta dishes, but even he couldn't quite guess the style Tsuna used to prepare. He heard that Japan had taken the influences of Western cuisine and made it their own, so he wondered if this was one such creation.

Nevertheless, his stomach growled in anticipation. Lambo buried his red face even further into his arms. Stupid stomach.

Meanwhile, Tsuna focused solely on the sauce. He had placed the spaghetti in the pot of lightly salted water a couple of minutes ago, so he had to finish this soon. The rest of the ingredients went in, followed by a healthy dollop of ketchup.

Once the sauce fitted to his expectations, Tsuna drained the spaghetti, giving them a few light tosses in the colander. The noodles are then added to the sauce, where it got a thorough coating. With a pair of tongs, he scooped up a generous helping and placed it on one plate, pushing the rest into another.

He carried the plates to the table. Lambo eyed the spaghetti dish, swallowing audibly in anticipation. It looked like a Neapolitan, but he never saw one made with ketchup and little sausages before. Tsuna disappeared back into the kitchen, then returning with… a small bottle of Tabasco and a can of grated cheese?

"This is to change the flavor, if you get bored with just eating one kind," Tsuna helpfully explained. Lambo had seen him expertly utilizing his chopsticks throughout the cooking process and yet he chose to eat this with a fork. Well, he was glad at least for the familiar utensil. His own skills with chopsticks were left to be desired, after all.

After the customary prayer, Tsuna stuck his fork into the mound and carefully twisted till he had a sizable ball of spaghetti. He blew on it a few times before finally eating it. The sour yet sweet and savory flavor ignited his taste buds, and he chewed thoughtfully to savor the taste.

Lambo had been a little skeptical at first, not to mention a bit wary with the bell peppers but after he tentatively took a bite, his eyebrows just about disappeared in his hairline.

"I've never had spaghetti like this before. This is… really tasty!" As if he shed off his worries – or maybe that was just the hunger talking – Lambo really started to eat in earnest, sporting a pleased smile the more he ate.

Tsuna smiled at the sight. Now that was an expression better suited for the teen. "If you want to make it a bit spicier, you can add the Tabasco. Cheese if you want to add creaminess."

Lambo paused in between the next bite, eyeing the small red bottle in interest. "I've never added tabasco to spaghetti before, but I guess it's like adding chili flakes for spice." He does reach out for the bottle, giving it a few shakes. He resumed eating, looking pleasantly surprised at just how much the flavor profile changed with that simple addition.

"Oh? So you've had plenty of spaghetti before, Lambo-kun?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah. It's kinda hard not to eat spaghetti in Italy. They're just about everywhere, you know?"

Unlike the awkward silence from before, Lambo was slowly talking more about himself. Tsuna showed genuine interest, asking questions that he was happy to answer. The longer they conversed, the more relaxed Lambo became. Tsuna personally felt like he achieved a huge victory that he got to make the teen smile today.

"So your family sent you here to study in the local middle school just a few weeks ago?" Tsuna found it a little hard to wrap his mind around that. Nanimori was a quiet, sleepy town where a lot of retirees liked to come and spend the remainder of their lives in. It was peaceful, but nothing really stood out. Personally he'd think that studying in Italy sounded better. Then again, this was coming from the perspective of someone who lived here for a good chunk of his life.

"Yeah. Stupid old man thought that I should learn to be more independent and see what the world had in store," Lambo grumbled, stabbing the spaghetti like it owed him money. Tsuna can't blame him. Sending your own kid to another country sounded a bit too extreme if the purpose was to have him learn independence.

"So where are you staying then, Lambo-kun?" That was another question that nagged at him. Don't tell him his parents were irresponsible enough to send him to Japan alone?

"I'm living with a distant, and I mean _distant_ , I didn't know he even existed before cousin here, but it's not like he'd care about what happens to me, that bastard of a womanizer." Now Tsuna would have chastised him for his language, but he reeled at this piece of information.

"Lambo-kun… forgive me for asking but—he's not neglecting you, is he?"

The teen paused and looked at Tsuna like he grew a second head. "He's always out chasing skirts, but I still have a roof over my head and food to eat. Though—"He ate a forkful, chewing softly. "—it's never anything like this. 's always reheated food, or anything's that cheap."

Oh. _Oh no_. Tsuna could feel his heart clench at that. He always had the luxury to eat hot meals growing up, because his mother believed that good food will always be something worth smiling, at the end of the day. He temporarily lost that soon after the funeral, and he spent a couple of weeks eating dissatisfying food.

They helped him survive, but it didn't fill him with joy. It was only after he decided to pick up the knife again that he got to rekindle that spark, small as it is. Seeing Lambo experiencing what he had to endure in those agonizing (and terribly lonely) weeks was just—

"Say Lambo-kun, if you'd like, I can cook for you again," Tsuna blurted out, placing down his fork. Expectedly, he looked surprised at the sudden offer but unlike when he expressed that to the two teens before him (or maybe it was just the same), he was determined to convince Lambo.

He couldn't imagine what he must have experienced. Being sent to a foreign land, living with a distant relative who didn't give him proper attention, eating food like that…

Just the way he carried himself before screamed of loneliness, in his eyes. Looking so happy at being listened to, that someone showed genuine interest to what he had to say. Maybe he saw a bit of his past self in Lambo but the difference was he had his mother's cooking to fill the ache in his heart.

Lambo looked like he was contemplating on it, nursing his bottom lip. The way his hair fell around his face made him look even younger than his actual age.

"But—that'd just be an inconvenience. You don't know me all that well, anyway. I'm just a stranger who trespassed into your home."

Tsuna leaned back, the light streaming from the window hitting his eyes just enough to make them look golden for a moment. Though, Lambo thought that it personally paled in comparison to the warm smile he gave him.

"My mother once said that cooking is an extension of love. Words are difficult to express, but food made with your heart behind it can never lie." Tsuna pressed a hand to his chest, his smile softening. "And my heart is saying that I want to get to know you through my cooking."

Lambo looked like lightning had struck him. Of course this was a selfish request, one that the teen had no reason to accept and the longer the silence stretched, a tendril of guilt started to fill him. Ah, was that too forward of him?

"I understand if you don't want to, Lambo-kun. I apologize if I—"

"I want to eat more of your food!" Lambo blurted out, cutting off his apology. It was Tsuna's turn to look at the teen, a little wide eyed. His shaggy hair partially covered his eyes but there was no hiding the light flush to his cheeks.

"I know that I offered, Lambo-kun, but I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to accept it."

"No. I—I want to get to know more about Sawada too…" he mumbled embarrassingly.

Tsuna couldn't help himself. He leaned forward to ruffle the teen's hair, making Lambo look up in shock. He sported a happy little closed eyed grin.

"Then you can call me Tsuna, okay?"

Lambo's lips were wobbly, but he nodded, still feeling that comfortable pressure atop his head. "Okay… Tsuna."

That rewarded him with a smile brighter than the sun.

* * *

Afterwards, they finished up their food. Lambo offered to help him with the dishes, which Tsuna easily accepted. They talked some more, and Tsuna learned that he missed Italian food but he didn't mind trying out new things. His favorite food is grapes and his favorite drink is milk. Lambo was awed at the number of flavored milk drinks when he came to Japan, but was a bit disappointed that they didn't have a grape flavored one.

Tsuna merely listened to the teen rattle on, his home filled with a good sound. It had often been quiet, but lately it didn't feel like that. Now there was Gokudera's excited ramblings, Yamamoto's cheery tales and now Lambo's happy chatters.

They were different than his mother's soothing tones but… he wouldn't ask it any other way.

When orange splashed the skies, that was when Lambo took his leave after they had exchanged numbers. Tsuna told him that if he wanted lunch, he could come by on his half days (which was Tuesdays and Thursdays, but it'd be a little late) or during the weekend. He wasn't the sort who really went out for leisurely activities, thus he wouldn't mind company during those times.

Tsuna only asked to be informed early, so he could put more effort into cooking a delicious meal. He accompanied Lambo all the way down the street – partially to assure the teen that the dog was no longer there - before he waved him goodbye. He swiveled on his heel and head back to his home.

This was starting to feel normal, he thought. Usually Tsuna would have just went home without caring much of his surroundings. But now he noticed the orange tree that grew out from one of his neighbor's home, the remodeling another house did and so on.

It felt like he was seeing the world again for the first time. Tsuna couldn't quite pinpoint when this change happened, but he had a good idea.

Smiling, he slowly walked back, taking his time to just enjoy this new and refreshing view.

* * *

 **A/N** : Yes, I love me Lambo, especially TYL!Lambo. Even more so when I imagine how he'd interact with Tsuna and the rest in the manga years into the future. I have future interactions planned between these two, and with the other characters! I've also plotted out the future chapters where he meets the rest of the guardians, which I can't wait to properly write out!

Also this story is pretty much becoming the AU where Tsuna is physically incapable of walking away from a hungry child. He hears your stomach growling, you're going to get a nice home cooked meal haha.

As always, thank you so much for reading, and if you have the time, I'd love to hear your feedback!


	4. First Interlude

**A/N:** So, this is a bit of a sudden decision for me. I was working on the newest chapter, when I wrote a bit more on what happened with the introduced characters. It started to get long, so I was like, you know what, let's make a stand alone chapter on its own where it's just more exploration on each character's relationship with Tsuna without touching on new characters. And while I'm at it, I might as well use this to explain more on my interpretations of the characters as well as answer some questions.

I've decided that, every few chapters, I'll make like an interlude sort of chapter. It'll be shorter than the usual chapter, where it'll be snippets of what goes on in the Sawada household. Since I was finished with the small segments, and saw that it was Christmas, I thought that I could post this early as a sort of gift to the readers that were kind enough to take time out of their day to read and review! I've said this before, but it truly inspires me that there's actual people out there who enjoys reading my story! It's still a little mind boggling, but I'm grateful nonetheless!

Thank you so much for your support! Without further ado, please enjoy the first interlude chapter!

* * *

In the following weeks, Tsuna easily allotted his time to feed three hungry teens. Initially, he was a bit worried that he'd be unable to fulfill his promises but his days had been relatively peaceful. Nothing suddenly came up that forced him to cancel on them, and the few close calls were easy to work around.

Gokudera still steadfastly came to his home during those Wednesday evenings. One time, it rained quite heavily, making him assumed that it'd be too much of a hassle for a walk over. Before Tsuna could start to feel something at the thought of him not seeing the silverette this week, Gokudera still came knocking on the front door, sharp as he usually was.

Tsuna opened the door to find a drenched teen. He quickly ushered Gokudera inside, lightly scolding him for running out in this weather. The weather forecast didn't seem promising throughout the day, with heavy winds expected to hit around this time. He didn't have to risk his safety for this.

But as he accepted the towel Tsuna handed to him, Gokudera shot him an odd look.

"Once a week I get to eat a deliciously hot home cooked meal. I'm not going to miss it out for some crappy weather," he replied, genuinely sounding offended that Tsuna dared to think that he would skip out on this.

Tsuna was the adult here. He still needed to be firm, to be the responsible one. What Gokudera did was quite reckless, but darn it, his heart felt warm at that declaration. It implied that his cooking was delicious enough to brave through heavy rain for, that Gokudera still wanted a taste of what he made today.

(That he was _worth_ the journey).

In the end, Tsuna just sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his cheeks slightly red.

"Just be more careful next time, okay Gokudera-kun? You're a good kid. I'd hate for anything to happen to you," he mumbled, turning away to reheat the soup on the stove. Tsuna just so happened to miss Gokudera's wide eyed, slightly pleased look.

He shouldn't reward him for doing this, but Tsuna ended up giving him a plate of cut up fruits for dessert. It became even harder to be firm about no repeats when Tsuna wound up giving a demonstration on his knife skills. To think that Gokudera would get so excited over bunny shaped apple slices felt oddly endearing.

His guest returned home that night, after the rain passed without getting a lecture from Tsuna. Lucky boy.

* * *

Yamamoto continued to be someone that he had no trouble cooking for. He didn't have much preferences, citing that his dad raised no picky eater. Even as he said that though, Tsuna observed that he did seem to be more expressive when he had prepared some sort of fish dish or dishes with a heavy soy sauce flavor. It seemed that living in a Sushi shop has its influences. He wondered if Yamamoto genuinely didn't notice this, or he was just too polite to say anything about it.

Tsuna was leaning more on the latter, as one evening after dinner, he posed a question if he wanted anything in particular to eat next week.

"Anything's fine, Tsuna-san! Whatever you make is bound to be delicious after all!" he answered with a laugh. Not particularly useful, but it wasn't like he could push without being overbearing about it. Yamamoto was already under a lot of pressure from his team. Tsuna didn't want to add any more to it.

He tried to come up with some way for Yamamoto to express what he wanted without undue pressure. The cogs in his mind turned just before it was time for the teen to leave.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun! Can you please give me about ten minutes?" Tsuna blurted out. Being the agreeable fellow that he was, he quickly head upstairs to his bedroom.

On his part, Yamamoto was slightly confused. That feeling simply grew when Tsuna returned with a small envelope in hand. His host beamed at him and merely said it was something he wants him to open only after he returned home.

Later that night, just before Tsuna himself headed off to bed, he received a text message. Opening it, he can't help but smile, running his fingers through his hair.

"You see Yamamoto-kun? It's not so bad expressing what you want, now is it?" he whispers into the silent room, reading his reply. In the quick letter he wrote for him, Tsuna had asked what sort of main dish he wanted, with little check boxes next to a list of proteins.

[ If it's not too troubling for you, I want to eat nanbanzuke again next week! And maybe chicken teriyaki, if that's not too much to ask? Sorry for the inconvenience! (´つヮ⊂) ]

[ Of course it's not troubling! Thank you for answering, and have a good night! (*^▽^*) ]

He shook his head with a fond smile, pulling his phone to his chest. Honestly, Yamamoto should be more honest with his feelings. Nevertheless, Tsuna made sure to buy fresh mackerel and chicken on that day.

* * *

Tsuna didn't realize just how deep his words struck Lambo that day, but he was fast becoming a familiar face in his household.

He really did come by during his half days, with prior announcement of course. Tsuna had set aside some ingredients to make lunch before he went to work so by the time he returned, it was simply a matter of cooking it. Lambo came by around thirty minutes later and by then, Tsuna had changed into more comfortable clothing.

While the teen sat at the dining table, he would talk about his day as Tsuna went about in preparing lunch. He was finding that Lambo had a lot to say, ranging from his classes to the teachers. He would hum in acknowledgement, occasionally giving his own thoughts and opinions. His eyes never strayed from the stove though.

This kind of moment reminded Tsuna of his own time back in school. He'd sit at the dining table, kicking his feet as he told his mother about what he did. The image of her back still echoed strongly in his mind, and he briefly wondered if Lambo was seeing what he saw back then.

Regardless, it was his responsibility to provide this kid a delicious meal. That fact doesn't change.

During his fifth visit on a Saturday, Lambo had excitedly told him about how he finally made a couple of friends. A Chinese girl named I-Pin who was living with her uncle here in Nanimori and Fuuta, a half Italian, half Japanese guy who was in the year above him and I-Pin.

Lambo had explained that I-Pin knew martial arts, which she showcased when some older kids tried to harass him. Tsuna felt worried at that, but the teen waved it off, citing that they were just idiots who had too much free time on their hands. At the very least, that encounter led to him meeting I-Pin, so at least something good came out of it.

Fuuta was someone that he met when he went to the library. While his Japanese was good enough to communicate without much problem, he still had trouble reading the more complicated characters. He was searching for a particular book for a project when Fuuta came in to help. They exchanged small talk before Lambo found out that he too had Italian blood.

"Fuuta had this soothing air about him, but I still think he's no match to you," Lambo mentioned in between bites of fried rice one time, causing Tsuna to eye him in surprise.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

Unlike the wary, almost skittish kid from two weeks ago, this Lambo apparently had no problem with speaking his mind. "I mean? It's easy to talk to you. You exude this fluffy harmless presence." Tsuna wasn't quite sure what to make about that, but he would take it as a compliment. "It just feels. Comfortable, y'know?"

Lambo continued eating, but Tsuna was staring at his own plate as he processed this. So… he felt comfortable in his presence? Remembering how Lambo was, and listening to how he viewed him now… it made him ridiculously happy?

Tsuna didn't think he was anything special. He wasn't aware on what sort of impression that he gave to others. All that he knew was to be kind and polite while the situation permitted it. His mother taught him to be nice to others but to never let that kindness be taken advantage of. That was it.

It was… a pleasant feeling, knowing that from his mother's teachings, he had created this sort of presence about him. She really did knew what she was doing, both in cooking and raising him. Had she still been around to hear what Lambo said, she would've ate him up for how endearing he was.

So in her place, Tsuna gave him ice-cream for dessert. Maybe one day he'll make for him Nana's famous Chocolate Surprise. She'd be happy with that, he was sure.

* * *

 **A/N** : It seems that these three are quickly falling for Tsuna's charm- or cooking! I just love writing about these boys, and of course, Tsuna's happy to have them around. Out of everyone, Lambo is still my favorite, but I also have a soft spot for Fuuta and I-Pin! I have plans on how to bring in those two in the future, cause of course they have to be exposed to Tsuna's cooking too!

So, I'd like to take this opportunity and share what's the basic outline I have for each of the characters!

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi, 25** : He's just your everyday kind of guy that doesn't stand out too much. Works at a local bookstore, though in actuality, he's really not pressed for money. Nana worked hard to provide for them both, as well as store away funds for his future. He works to feel productive, as well as to not stay in that quiet, empty house all day. He enjoys cooking, as it is a way for him to feel close to his mother and remember fond memories of her. Typically at home, he likes to wear T-shirts or hoodies, with his favorite one being an orange hoodie with the number 27 sewn on the back. His kind, gentle nature was nurtured by Nana, so if one actually pays attention to him, they'll find a warm, accepting person who draws you in before you least expect it.

 **Gokudera Hayato, 16** : A half Italian, half Japanese young genius who skipped a few grades and currently studying in Nanimori University. Currently working on a double major in engineering and mathematics. His ultimate goal is to build a machine that can attract UMAs - Unidentified Mysterious Animals - and be the first person to properly study them. Lives on his own in a cheap apartment, though he has a sister that checks up on him from time to time. On most days, he's either studying at the library or pursuing any leads of UMAs in Nanimori. Has heard about a mysterious entity that supposedly bites people to death, and is in search of it. He _really_ loves Tsuna's cooking because he knew what _awful_ cooking tasted like.

 **Yamamoto Takeshi, 16** : He fits the image of an ideal Japanese guy. Tall, lean, short black hair with an easy face to look at, he's pretty popular at Nanimori High School. Though, it's also due to the fact that he's considered as the ace in the baseball team. His dream right now is to go to Koshien with his team, so he's been working pretty hard in practice to make that dream a reality. He's an affable sort of person, but because of that, he has a bit of trouble saying what he honestly feels since people tend to already have some sort of expectation on him. Practice tend to run late into the evening, with Friday being his only off day. Sees Tsuna's cooking as a weekly reward, and he tends to work extra hard on Fridays to build up a mighty appetite.

 **Lambo Bovino,** **14** : One of the potential heirs for the Bovino Company - a top electronics brand that produces some of the latest high tech devices - in Italy, he's what you would consider a genius too. While private tutoring from a young age has helped him learn multiple languages as well as developing a knack for electronics, it proved to be quite lonely for he didn't get to interact with other children growing up. Sending him to Nanimori, Japan was meant to be a crash course in being independent as he had always lived with maids serving him. Would've gone down a difficult road from the suddenness of it all, but his accidental meeting with Tsuna helped keep him on the right path. Being one of the first person that was really kind to him in Japan, he's instantly attached to Tsuna, and always looks forward to the days where he can see him and eat his meals.

Hopefully, this would help give you a better picture on how I interpret and write them! Also, to answer some questions:

 **Will the other guardians show up?** Yes! I've plotted out Tsuna's encounters with Ryohei, Chrome & Mukuro, and of course Hibari! I've written out snippets for each of the characters, so they're definitely coming!

 **How about Reborn?** While not being a mafia au, I have planned on how I will introduce this enigma of a character. I can say that Tsuna would be in for a ride. As for the other Arcobalenos, I have three possible encounters in mind, but right now, I'm focusing one character at a time.

 **Will the characters meet each other?** Yes! Right now, I want to introduce them one by one so they'd be ensnared by the Tsuna charm. After a number of them have been introduced, there's going to be a chapter where they'll come together, cause some meals are meant to be eaten by a lot of people. Right now, each of them gets undivided Tsuna time, but that'll change in the future...

I believe that's it! This will be the last chapter of 2018, and while this story hasn't even been out for a month, I'm truly grateful for all your support thus far! Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it, happy holidays and - while a week early - have a Happy New Year!


End file.
